


down on the weather

by moo0czek



Category: Pokemon sword/shield - Fandom
Genre: KibKab, M/M, When it’s sad time it’s write time, im a coward who sleeps, this has two parts instead of one coz I’m tired and it’s midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo0czek/pseuds/moo0czek
Summary: Raihan is an idiot but thankfully kabu likes him enough to not leave him lonely
Relationships: Raihan/Kabu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Galarian weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [God herself](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=God+herself).



> Rain rain rain rain rain rain this is not a metaphor for me being sad it just always rains. Fire centipedes are good and valid so then need to be here. 
> 
> Part two basically makes this a sick fic

Raihan ,signing, put down his phone. The constant scrolling was getting boring and all he really wanted was to play a game. A game of his own creation he liked to enjoy when he was particularly in the mood for a bit of roughness. He’d been visiting the fire gym for the past two days only to catch support trainers doing their jobs , unfortunately without the man of fire himself who, as raihan was told had ‘gone out for privet training’ and was ‘not to be disturbed by the likes of him’. 

Raihan didn’t care. Why would he care. It’s not like he’s been wondering round after kabu and the trainers comment had hurt him. Maybe a bit-A big bit. That didn’t matter it’s not like kabu himself told him to fuck off, he could have obviously passed on this message through his staff but raihan was not the type of guy to give up a chase! They say dragons are stubborn after all. 

Raihan, ever so loving to his poor Rotom, plucked his phone out his pocked with such speed it went flying out his grip. He watched the phone fly through the air his only thought ‘oh shit ,,, Rotom will be pissed’.  
In the way too long of a time it took him to come up with ‘I should try catching it’ the phone was being pressed to his chest zitting angrily, stunned he went to grab at it only to smack his rotom rescuer on the head. Why does he forget his hight. 

“That’s not the way to thank someone for catching something you dropped... or were you throwing it with intent to kill?”,A smirk played in the rescuer’s familiar voice,”in which case maybe I should be being thanked by the poor bastard that got you fired up”. 

Raihan looked down ,embarrassed at the last 10 seconds of his life. Then, even more embarrassed when he met eyes with kabu who was holding friendly eye contact yet looking like he’s about to mock him for the rest of his time. 

Groaning raihan finally spoke,”uhh speak of the devil..”,kabu lofted an eyebrow questioning the phrase but stayed silent,”thanks,,, for saving my phone,, and sorry for smacking you”. He went to fix his headband awkwardly only to release he hadn’t moved his hand from the back of kabu’s head. Quickly retrieving his hand he cleared his throat. 

Before raihan could embarrass himself further,kabu spoke,”why don’t you come have a celebratory dinner with me? There’s this Alolan style place I think we’d both enjoy”  
Kabu spoke with confidence with a tinge of playfulness still in his words. Raihan stayed silent for a moment wondering what they were celebrating, should he ask? Embarrass himself again? Go along?  
Definitely go along! 

A drizzle started as they walked through Motostoke in silence, listening to the chirping of cranes and screeching of covicnight getting ready for their next rounds of passengers. Raihan didn’t dare comment on the weather as it seemed that kabu was ignoring it. Instead he had a distant thought of what the birds did with the tips they were given. Did they have to pay for food? Were they held to higher standards them most Pokemon? He had never taken a taxi , didn’t need to,he was after all a dragon tamer. 

He didn’t notice they had stopped, too busy thinking about the social status of a covicnight, until he walked right into kabu. “Not again,,” he grunted more to himself but looking up he saw kabu smirking at him again , the same smirk he had not even half an hour ago and so many times before. Raihan almost felt special. Almost. 

“This is the second time today you’ve come onto my person , one might think it’s not the accident it seems” adding a wink for good measure, kabu turned away walking into the small malasa shop, not before getting a good look at raihan’s red face of course. Wouldn’t wanna miss that , would he. 

By the time they were both seated at a small table the rain had picked up. Raihan had been admiring the table cloth for the past 5 minutes while they waited for their food. The table cloth in question wasn’t anything special just plain green with the occasional eggexutor on it. He wasn’t interested in it per say , he just didn’t wanna look kabu in the eyes at this very moment. At this very table. In this small hole in the walk cafe- the space between them decreasing and increasing as raihan swung his foot under the table. 

Kabu must have noticed this as he spoke first,” the weathers been really bad recently, a miracle I can get my staff to train really.”  
Raihan just grunted but otherwise seemed to be soul bound to the table cloth.  
Kabu reached for his hand,” how are you doing raihan?”  
The question caught him off guard, jerking his head up at the sudden softness of kabu’s tone he stared until the older man spoke again.  
“If my company is bothering you then I apologise my overstepping.”Going to remove his hand he was stopped my raihan’s , who was finally looking up from the damned table cloth,”it’s fine! It’s nice,,, I’m enjoying the cafe”, coming up to his playful self again be tried,”and the company.” Winking he took kabu’s hand and flipped it so they were holding the others across the table. Proud of his bold move he pushed forward slowly forgetting his embarrassment. No time for feeling sorry for yourself when you have Galar’s hottest gym leader, or maybe even resident, right in front of him trying to hide red cheeks behind his sizzelpede. 

Their food came and raihan instantly had the greatest idea of his life, which was already full of amazing ideas. Reaching over to get kabu’s attention he waved his malasa a bit.  
“I’ll give you mine if you give me yours.” He grinned showing off the sharper of his fangs, oh yes he held control over this. Or so he thought. 

The older man took raihan’s wrist in his hand fully intending on taking his offer. He slowly bit down on the fried bun making sure to hold raihan’s eye. Biting down harder making sure to draw some of the sweet filling he licked at it-obviously raihan would go with a jam filling.if kabu thought about it too hard he might have even think it suited him, he could be sweet after all. Watching the other leaders eyes on him,his mouth specifically, he licked up some of the jam trailing down the side. Raihan wanted a show so a show he will get. Smiling contently, as if this was purely about the bun, he bit off the piece chewing as he watched raihan. His eyes were blown wide and dark and kabu knew instantly he had the upper hand. 

Raihan didn’t end up following through on his end instead insisting they should walk and eat as the rain had picked up and it was a bit of a walk to both his hotel and kabu’s home.  
The older man agreed , if only to humour him and opened the door to the cafe. 

The moment he stepped outside sizzelpede let out an annoyed hiss and attempted to hide in his shirt. Raihan saw his opportunity for a next meeting and without thinking,which his clothes and already annoyed rotom would definitely not thank him for, he took it.  
Stepping out into the rain after kabu he started to remove his hoodie before a hand on his arm stopped him. 

“The when hell do you think you’re doing?” Kabu wasn’t mad just annoyed that raihan would do something so stupid. Did he want to get sick? 

Raihan took the other man’s hand in his and gently dropped it by his side continuing to pull his hoodie over his head.  
Already soaking from only being without it for a few seconds he threw it over kabu’s head and started to walk, leaving the other no space to argue. 

He was glad that kabu simply walked next to him instead of trying to argue or complain about raihan getting wet himself. The walk back was nice and the noise of the thundering rain couldn’t help but add to his already giddy mood. They took a turn onto one of the main streets in the city,raihan clasping his hand on kabu’s shoulder.  
“Right! This is me.” He felt a bit of loneliness at the thoughtful being alone in his hotel room again but it wasn’t enough to stop his smile at kabu.  
He walked to the front of the building turning round once to wave behind him, knowing that they’ll see each other very soon. Kabu did still have his hoodie after all.


	2. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consequences of a good plan

The next morning was what could be described as ‘the worst decision bites back’. He was sick. Really bloody sick. And bored. AND without his hoodie,Though that part roared his plan into action. 

Picking up his phone he attempted to turn it on only for rotom to zitt at him and stay asleep. There was no helping it ,he thought.   
“I’m sorry buddy. Could you please forgive me? I’m-“, sniffling his cold he tried not to cough his lungs out before continuing,” I’m really sorry I dropped you yesterday. “   
Rotom let out another zitt   
“You’re right,,, and got us both wet,,, for that I am sorry. Could you pleaseee let me text kabu to get my hoodie back?”  
Rotom tunes on the phone and raihan started thanking it instantly. 

🐉!!: hey! You’ll never guess what! 

The reply came almost instantly,he hoped it was because kabu was waiting for his text. 

Kabu🔥: let me guess. You’re sick from the rain you insisted on going out into? And THEN taking off your jacket like a moron?

Raihan had not expected this kind of path to the conversation and he wasn’t sure if kabu was just teasing him or actually thought he was stupid. He didn’t bother asking. Laying back against the terrible hotel pillows he typed again:

🐉: could you bring me my hoodie? Pretty please? 

Kabu was sitting at his coffee table drinking tea,Centiskorch coiled round his leg resting it’s head on his knee. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t sleep in the hoodie. He told himself it was just for sizzelpede’s benefit despite knowing they didn’t need extra warmth. He also couldn’t explain to anyone who asked why he still had it on. Zipping up he grabbed his keys and headed out the door, promising himself he’ll take it off on the way. 

By the time kabu had gotten to the hotel he had several more messages:  
🐉: hello?   
🐉: :(  
🐉: it’s room 104 if you want to come  
🐉: this message has been deleted 

Not questioning it,Kabu headed into the building walking straight for the stairs up to the first floor. He could have jogged up the stairs, but he didn’t, pushing time just a little bit more. Wanting raihan to be just this much desperate for attention. No one looked at him twice, it was probably the hoodie he still hasn’t taken off. He should most definitely get to that. 

He didn’t get to that. He knocked on the door firmly waiting for a reply. After a few seconds passed he knocked again.   
Maybe raihan was asleep? It would definitely do him good however, he doubted that was the case. 

He took out his phone trying what should have probably been his first pick:  
Kabu🔥: open the door raihan

Almost instantly the door swung open revealing a very exhausted looking tamer. He smiled slightly upon seeing kabu still in his hoodie but thankfully didn’t comment on it. Kabu was glad to avoid the awkwardness he himself had created. 

Looking him up raihan invited him into the room, he himself walking back over to the bed to lay down. Kabu knew he was due to go back to run the dragon gym but looking at him now he wasn’t sure that was the best idea. 

Closing the door behind himself he started walking towards the bed his legs guiding him to sit on the bed with raihan. Kabu knew he might be crossing a line getting comfortable against the wall of the bed and looking over raihan, who was looking just as shocked as he felt. The younger man slowly reached over taking kabu’s hand in his own and guiding it to his hair. Taking the opportunity he was given kabu moved his hand through raihan’s soft hair until he felt him relax and lean up a bit to put his head in kabu’s lap. 

“Please stay” it was only a whisper yet loud enough in the silent room for kabu to hear. sirens bleared outside loudly startling the sick man, who attempted to sit up only to flop back down onto kabu’s side exhaustion evident in his movement. 

Cursing himself and whoever was doing crimes at this very moment, he looked down at the man currently clinging to his side,head nuzzled into his shoulder.   
Exhaling loudly as if to make a show of his next offer being only for convince sake he spoke. 

“Raihan would you be like to go home with me? Sentiskorch could keep you warm while I get you some warm tea and food.”   
Kabu though he heard his friend say something along the lines of ‘I’d rather you keep me warm you are hot after all’ but put it down to raihan being sick and talking just because he can. 

It took 10 minutes to get raihan up from the bed , the younger man refusing to let go of kabu. Deciding he must be cold kabu started to take off the hoodie he was still wearing- it wasn’t his fault there were more important things to take care of- only to be stopped by large hands over his waist.   
“Keep it on,,, suits you,,,” raihan wasn’t looking at him and kabu was glad for it as his face was bright red. 

They managed to walk out the hotel and make their way out of town without being seen. Kabu liked his fans but he would much rather get home and make sure raihan was ok without the interruption of pictures which he knew raihan would never turn down.   
The sun was out but there was still a chill in the wind. Kabu was glad that the reached his home quickly not wanting raihan to get even sicker. The man in question didn’t say anything as they walked through the door, kabu leading him to a room in the back of the small bungalow and allowing raihan to take his bed. Sizzelpede was already in bed, it’s evolved friend nowhere to be seen despite the warm presence in the room.   
Raihan looked so much more tired then this morning and kabu all but ran down to his kitchen to make him some lemon honey tea. 

He tapped his counter impatiently waiting for the kettle to boil, thinking about the man currently in his bed. He knew raihan liked him. He liked him as well. But raihan liked everyone, always friendly with their leader friends and fans. Kabu wanted more. He felt terrible about this whole affair and the younger man in his bed. Was he taking advantage of his cold to get closeness? Should he keep away? Raihan was vulnerable right now and kabu shouldn’t be thinking about his own wants. 

He was so deep in thought he didn’t notice the kettle had clicked, raihan walking into his kitchen to see where he went. The younger man leaned against the counter next to him pointing at the kettle.  
“You gonna get that?”   
Kabu shook out of his head and made two cuts of no longer boiling tea. It was better this way anyway. 

Raihan looked up from the cup he was handed watching the older man take a drink from his own cup.   
“Would you come lay down with me?” Raihan was putting as much confidence as he could manage into every word and kabu couldn’t deny him something as small as this.   
Nodding he grabbed raihan’s free arm starting to gently pull him towards the bedroom. 

Somewhere along the way raihan has intertwined their hands and kabu didn’t dare comment in fear of breaking whatever this was. He let the younger man settle into bed first before he gently sat down next to him putting the tea cups on the bed side table.   
Raihan must have decided he was still too cold as he pulled kabu on top on him, the two now laying chest to chest on the small bed. 

Kabu would be lying if he said that he hasn’t wished for this for so long. The other man’s firm body pressed beneath his own. Large hangs on his back and raihan snuggles into his neck and shoulder. He let himself relax onto raihan putting a hand in his dark hair instead, slowly combing through the mix of dreads and soft hair. He felt raihan sign softly as centiskorch coiled round them providing more warmth. 

Closing his eyes kabu listened to the calm breaths as raihan fell asleep holding him tight. As if kabu would even think of moving! Wrapping his own arms round the sleeping man he closed his eyes.


End file.
